


Darlin'

by monbae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ... and fucked stupid., Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Lots of kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Threesome, ~ Sunwoo just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbae/pseuds/monbae
Summary: Sunwoo wants everything they have, and he wants to have it withthem.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopaminekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/gifts).



> also a huge thanks to my beta reader

It’s past midnight and Sunwoo contemplates on going home after standing half an hour aimlessly against the open window without anyone bothering to interact with him, and it’s perfectly fine because this is just an ordinary college party with red cups and sweaty bodies pressed together by a low and heavy bass and he really wasn’t looking for more than free drinks. Still, he has been touch starved for a while now and even an accidental brush of a hand could make him ignite, yet no one even glances in his direction.

He is just that blank. Insignificant to most. But again, it doesn’t hurt him. 

The bottle he’s holding is still somehow cold even though it’s already empty. It’s his third one and he might go for a fourth but sliding through the mess of tangled bodies is useless to even try, more so that it’s uncomfortable - he hasn’t eaten anything today and another unintentionally well aimed elbow into his side is completely unnecessary. He already got one and there has to be a lovely shade of purple already blooming under his ribcage. _How unpleasant._

Unpleasant just like the way his shirt clings to his skin under the hoodie. He has the sleeve pushed up past his elbow, the delicate red lines of his tattoo twisting around his arm softly until the ink bleeds into black and disappears under the fabric. He gently sucks the ring into between his lips and looks at the sudden commotion to his right. 

It’s _them._ The only reason why he even came here. The only reason why he will stay another half an hour before finally leaving. They aren’t even looking at him and Sunwoo already feels overwhelmed in the best way possible. Just thinking about them gets him hot all over and he brings the bottle to his face to cool down. It doesn’t really help but it’s not like there is anything that he could do to make the situation better. 

He will just look at them from afar until he decides it’s time to go back home, to his small studio apartment and sleep off the coiling heat in his body. 

Or he’s going to find someone. Someone will surely take him home just to leave him in the morning. But it’s okay since he’s quite used to it. 

It doesn’t hurt him, just scratches at the surface tirelessly.

  
  


It’s the switch between two songs and he takes the opportunity to slide hurriedly between these bodies, reaching the kitchen without any bigger effort, hands already on the handle of the fridge. He takes the last bottle of beer that he finds stuck between a bottle of raspberry flavored gin and a box of fresh apple juice. 

Sunwoo feels it right before he has the chance to see it. The warmth of another body pressed to his back, warm breath dancing over the nape of his neck and the sharp line of his jaw before he sees a long arm reaching past him to take a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge. He turns his head slightly to the side, gaze sliding over well defined muscles until he reaches the strangers face and the heat under his skin erupts in sparks, grip tightening around the beer bottle, avoiding to let it slip from his fingers because of how hard they are shaking.

He gets a small smile, a warm hand smoothing down his side, stopping on his waist for a couple of seconds, and he feels the fragment of the time when those fingers grip harder into him before letting go.

“Sorry gorgeous, I didn’t want to startle you.”

And _he_ leaves Sunwoo slightly trembling in the middle of the kitchen, beer bottle forgotten in his hand. He can’t take his eyes off the retreating form until someone pushes past him, their shoulders colliding. Sunwoo apologizes half heartedly, returning to his spot next to the window. 

The moment was so short that his mind has successfully convinced him that it must have been a part of his imagination. _It’s not like he has done it on purpose._

He looks across the crowd, and finds them immediately, dancing in the middle without a care in the world for others. And no matter how hard he stares at them, he never catches them looking his way. 

_You are imagining things._

Sunwoo doesn’t think about it much, just watches across the room how they mold against each other, hands moving firmly across their bodies, smiling and laughing into kisses. He doesn’t need to hear it to know that it’s a moan that slips through Juyeon’s lips when he throws his head back, pushing his hips firmly against Sangyeon. 

He knows them by name. Of course he knows them. Everyone knows them and what they are. And Sunwoo wants what they have, wants to have it _with them._ Wants them to take him apart and put him back together. He wants everything he cannot get. 

He wants to be held close like Sangyeon always holds Juyeon and to be kissed like Juyeon kisses him right now while he looks at — _him._ Juyeon is staring at Sunwoo from across the dancefloor while his lips are moving languidly against Sangyeon’s. It’s sharp like everything about the older, dark and shiny obsidian orbs piercing through him. 

He brings the bottle to his lips and checks it one more time if Juyeon is still looking at him. _He is still looking at him._ Sunwoo empties half of its content before he has the power to look back at them. The thrill he feels when he catches those eyes staring at him again is shaking him down to the core and the tiniest grin makes its way onto his lips.

_I caught you._

He is oddly satisfied with the events of the night. He got touched and managed to catch a glimpse of what he could have if the circumstances were just a little bit different. He got the attention he needed and knowing he won’t get more than that, he drinks the rest of his beer, sets the empty bottle on the window sill and leaves the party. He pretends he can feel a pair of eyes following him until the door, but doesn’t look back to disappoint himself. 

As he makes his way down the stairs he can faintly hear that a door is opened and closed somewhere above him, but he’s out on the street in the next second and doesn’t hear the loud footsteps echoing in the empty and dark hallway behind him. 

He doesn’t make it too far when someone calls after him.

“Where are you going, gorgeous?”

Sunwoo spins in his step to look at Juyeon standing a couple of feet away, chest rising like he was running until this very point - Sunwoo doesn’t want to assume things. 

“Home.” _Will you be taking me home?_

He pushes his hands inside the pocket of his jeans to hide the excitement which shakes them. This man came after him the moment he left the party right after their more than innocent staring battle. 

In Sunwoo’s head this means only one thing. Quite sure they are on the same page. 

“Alone?” is what Juyeon asks as he steps closer, a playful smile hiding in the corner of his lips. Sunwoo watches sweat running down his exposed arms, muscles bulging under unblemished skin and decides to take the risk. 

“I have to, if you won’t do it.”

It happens fast. Juyeon steps to him, takes him by the wrist, tugs him closer to his body before he pushes Sunwoo against the car. He cradles his face between his hands and brings their lips together, tongue slipping inside his mouth the very second he whines at the touch. It takes him by surprise, clinging desperately to the other, trying to grab onto something before his knees get too weak to hold him up. His fingers wrap around Juyeon’s upper arm and he can feel how the muscles jump under the touch when he sinks his nails into it. 

Juyeon growls into the kiss, licking into Sunwoo’s mouth with fervour, the warmth of his hands burning against his skin. Sunwoo slides his hands down his body, settling firmly over his waist and pulling the other closer while Juyeon pushes one leg between his, thigh pressing against his already half hard cock, eliciting the softest sounds from the depth of his chest. 

He’s rolling his hips agonizingly slow and Sunwoo can feel him grin against his lips - he definitely enjoys the sweet torture he’s putting themselves through. And Sunwoo would lie if he said that he didn’t take pleasure in it too. _Two_ can play the game, and he slides his hands down further, fingers stopping over the curve of Juyeon’s ass, pulling him even closer. 

“Pretty boys shouldn’t play dirty,” he says after pulling away from the kiss, but groans when Sunwoo sinks his nails deeper, eyes closed, mouth hanging open. 

“Are there any rules I should obey?” he asks before diving in to kiss and nib at the pale skin of Juyeon’s neck, smiling when the other’s fingers tear into his hair, thrusting their hips together. “But you seem to quite enjoy this, hyung,” he murmurs, leaving a trail of kisses from his shoulder up to his jaw. “It feels good not to play by the rules. _This_ feels good,” he whispers, sucking on the soft skin, teeth grazing over Juyeon’s pulse and he’s sure the other feels the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. 

“Cheeky brat,” he huffs and Sunwoo gets drunk on the high-pitched moans that leave his lips. “Fuck.”

Sunwoo realizes that Juyeon is way stronger than he thought, hand on his waist as he pulls them away from the car, fingers losing their grip on his hair, slipping away. But before he can question it, the telltale sound of the car being unlocked hits his ear and before he can look at what is happening, Juyeon opens the door with the car keys still in his hand. 

He pushes gently at his chest until the back of Sunwoo’s thighs hit the edge of the backseat and his fingers hook in the material of Juyeon’s jeans out of reflex. _This is really happening._

“Get in, pretty boy.”

And Sunwoo doesn’t know why he wants to play hard to get, but he stands still at Juyeon’s command, provocative words on his tongue. 

“Make me,” he bites back because he knows Juyeon is capable of doing it. And he does it so fast and easy, it turns him on even more when the older lifts him effortlessly from the ground with his hands on the back of his thigh, tossing Sunwoo on the backseat like he’s weightless. 

“Should I teach you how to properly behave?” is what he asks as he climbs on top of him after shutting the door, slotting his knee between Sunwoo’s thighs. “You are making it hard for me to be patient.”

“I thought you would be giving it to me hard and fast. You don’t have to be patient, just take it,” and he brings Juyeon’s hand over his crotch, pressing it down hard. But Juyeon just brings his other hand up to his face, palm pressing softly against his burning cheek, thumb smoothing under his eyes. Suddenly he feels too vulnerable, wanting to turn his head away from those eyes but Juyeon doesn’t let him, fingers holding him firm by the chin. 

“You deserve more than just a quick fuck, baby. I want to give you more than just a few seconds of euphoria.” 

It makes his heart skip a beat because there is no way someone would think of him as more than just a warm body ready to open up for anyone who shows the slightest sign of affection towards him. And for the sake of Sunwoo’s sanity, Juyeon _shouldn’t_ be different from them. 

Juyeon proves him wrong when he leans down, kissing him softly on the forehead, then on the nose and his cheeks before finally leaving a small one against his lips. 

“There is no need to rush, we have the whole night ahead.”

_The night._ The only time when he can get anything he wants from this man. But only once. 

So he lets Juyeon’s hands wander freely over his body, smoothing down his sides, slipping under his hoodie and under his shirt, blunt nails scratching and making him squirm, tossing his head to the side, gasping when hungry lips find their way over his neck, sucking and biting. 

“Lift your hips for me.” 

Juyeon’s voice is low and deep next to his ear, Sunwoo lifting his hips up on command, watching with hazy eyes how the older man pulls his jeans and underwear down, shutting them tight with embarrassment at how good it feels when Juyeon wraps his fingers around his leaking cock. 

“I want to suck you off. Can I, baby?” and the way he thumbs at the slit makes Sunwoo’s lips open on a silent scream before he can even form the words. He reaches clumsily for Juyeon, fingers threading through inky locks, gently pushing his head down with the pressure on the nape of his neck because he is at loss of words but he wants to take everything the other offers him. 

Juyeon chuckles at the gesture and Sunwoo’s thighs tighten with how hard he tries to keep them apart when the other licks a fat stripe from the base to the tip before swallowing him whole. 

Juyeon’s mouth is incredibly wet and warm around him, and Sunwoo whines when he pulls back, teeth gently grazing, his tongue twisting playfully around the tip before taking his cock back in his mouth, crimson lips stretching around it until it hits the back of his throat. Juyeon moans around him and the muscles in Sunwoo’s thighs jump at the sensation. Juyeon hollows his cheeks, sucking harder and those soft, small sounds slipping from his abused lips drive him closer to bliss. He’s going to come right before they have the chance to take it further. 

“You said you’re going to take it slow,” he whispers before choking on the last syllable when Juyeon quickened his pace, fingers incredibly close to that place where Sunwoo wants to be touched. 

“I’m just settling my hunger until I can get you back home to devour you entirely.”

His words jolt Sunwoo out of his lust infused daze. Something doesn’t feel right. 

Juyeon talks about them. Him and Sunwoo. He plans on taking him home tonight, and probably fuck him until Sunwoo screams his name like it’s the only prayer in the world. And Sunwoo would let him do it, but sudden chills claw down his side and he sits up abruptly.

There is somebody missing and he can’t help but feel the absences. He knows he is selfish but he doesn’t want Juyeon to take him home if Sangyeon won’t be there. He wants them both. 

“What about … ” and only half way does he realizes his words, biting off the remains of his question from his lips. Juyeon catches it nonetheless, pulling back to sit on his calves. 

“What about what? What are you worrying about?” and when Sunwoo remains silent, something flashes in those obsidian eyes. It’s scary how easily he reads him. “ _Who_ are you worrying about?”

Does he really have to ask when he already has it all figured out?

“You wanted him? You wanted Sangyeon instead of me,” and the latter doesn’t sound like a question at all. It has Sunwoo grab at his wrist when he feels Juyeon pull back further, eyes wide, but before he can speak Juyeon’s words hit him hard. “Fuck, and I forced myself on you thinking you wanted this.”

“No! I wanted this. I _want_ this!” he says it louder than necessary but hopes the other will understand it without him having to word it. He feels bad for wanting to ask for more when he already has more than he could have ever dreamed of. But Juyeon gets it. Sunwoo sees the exact moment the older man realizes what he means.

“Fuck, you should have started with that, pretty boy.”

Sunwoo realizes for the first time that night that Juyeon sounds extremely hot when he curses, voice dropping even lower, biting into his lips after which absolutely messes with his mind. 

Juyeon pulls his phone out and he doesn’t have to see to know that it’s Sangyeon’s number the one he dials. He can hear the thumping bass on the other end of the line filtering through the speaker when Sangyeon picks up the call. 

“We are going home,” and Sunwoo in his mind puts the word _together_ at the end of the sentence. “It’s a _ménage à trois_ , baby,” and of course Juyeon says it with a perfect French accent while pressing his hand down firmly on his cock that is still wet with precum and saliva. Sunwoo moans so loud he’s sure Sangyeon hears it on the other end of the line. “He sounds and looks absolutely gorgeous, mouth wide open just to choke on someone’s cock. Hurry up.”

Juyeon tosses the phone on the front seat, pushing at Sunwoo’s chest until he has no choice but to lay back down. “Let me finish what we have been doing until he gets here.”

He kisses the tip, teasing the slit with kitten licks which has Sunwoo squirming under his touch then swallows him whole in one go like it’s the easiest thing to do. Sunwoo bites down hard on his knuckles while Juyeon blows him with fervour, barely holding back to thrust into that sweet wetness. 

“Suck on them for me, pretty,” he says, pulling Sunwoo’s hand free from between his lips and rests his fingers on the tip of his tongue. 

He takes Juyeon’s fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around the digits like it’s lollipop before sucking hard, coating them with saliva. It takes him by surprise when Juyeon pushes them flat against his tongue, choking slightly around the fingers in his mouth. He bites down on the knuckles out of reflex and his cock twitching in Juyeon’s hold when the other curses out loud at the gesture. 

“What will I open you up with baby if you bite my fingers off?” he chuckles, pulling his hand back, inspecting the red teeth marks around his knuckles. Sunwoo is about to beg but the door close to his head opens and he finds himself face to face with Sangyeon. 

“You should take your sweet time at home, not on the backseat of our fucking car, Juyeonie.”

“I can do what I want on the backseat of our fucking car,” is what Juyeon bites back before Sangyeon leans over Sunwoo and tugs the other closer to himself by the collar around his neck and kisses the living daylight out of him. Juyeon moans into the kiss and Sunwoo has the perfect view of how their tongues are colliding against each other before disappearing. Juyeon’s fingers tighten their hold around his cock and the first thing he does is to curl his fingers into the material of Sangyeon’s shirt, pulling him down towards him. 

The other chuckles into the kiss before letting Juyeon go, leaning down towards Sunwoo, bringing their faces close. 

“Hi baby,” he whispers against his lips. Sunwoo can faintly hear Juyeon huff somewhere above him before Sangyeon finally kisses him. It is a firm and slow kiss, their lips moving perfectly against each other. He gasps when Juyeon starts to suck him off with a fast pace, wet fingers dancing dangerously close to his rim, and Sangyeon takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth with intent warm fingers on his jaw, thumbs pressing down gently along his neck as dark spots start to bloom in the corner of his vision. 

Sunwoo is getting taken apart just like he imagined it so many times and he almost cannot believe it. 

Sangyeon pulls away eventually, letting him catch his breath, but that’s exactly when Juyeon slips one finger past the first ring of tight muscles. Sunwoo growls into Sangyeon’s neck, back curving up as he comes into the wet heat of Juyeon’s mouth. 

His chest is heaving, trying hard to send air into his lungs while ignoring the annoying feeling of sweat running down on his back, making the material of his shirt stick onto his skin. He feels Sangyeon leave a chaste kiss against his forehead before pulling away completely. Juyeon braces himself on his hip, leaning over him and Sunwoo hears the wet sound of a kiss. He is between them yet they find each other like he isn’t there at all. 

He is there because he wants to be there, not because they want him to be there. 

“We are going to have the best time of our life, baby.”

Sunwoo doesn’t need to know to whom Juyeon said it, that would only make him feel more miserable. He closes his eyes and sleep takes him faster than he would have thought. 

He wakes to a car door being shut, soft lips against his forehead and fingers running through his hair tenderly. 

“Where are we?”

“At the night market,” comes the answer from above and Sunwoo lifts his head to look at Juyeon’s peaceful expression, before he turns it to look out the window. “We have no ingredients for tomorrow’s lunch, so we thought to stop before heading home.”

Sunwoo doesn’t dwell on it too much. He doesn’t have to when he won’t stay for breakfast either. It’s futile. So he rests his head against Juyeon’s shoulder, bringing his knees together from where his legs are spread out on the other’s lap. Slender fingers make their way up his bare calf and he watches from under half-closed lids how Juyeon’s hand envelops his entire left knee. 

They stay silent and Sunwoo is convinced Juyeon would have felt better if he would have remained asleep through the whole way home. He swallows the bile in his throat and closes his eyes, hoping he slips out of consciousness faster.

Unfortunately, he doesn't.

He cannot disassociate with how gently Juyeon's fingers play with his hair, or the pleasant warmth of his hand across his knee, or the stable rhythm of his heartbeat against Sunwoo's side that he can clearly hear in the quiet of the car.

He extends the left arm folded on his lap and covers Juyeons’s fingers over his leg. The gesture is small, Sunwoo's hands barely covering anything but the other chuckles at it, kissing the crown on his head and remains in that position. He draws his fingers over Juyeon's knuckles and veins, fingertips smoothing across soft skin and sharp bones.

Sunwoo brings the hand close to his face, leaving feather-light kisses over Juyeon's knuckles before letting their intertwined hands drop in his lap.

Juyeon still doesn't say anything, but at this point Sunwoo prefers it that way. He buries his face deeper into the older man's shoulder, letting his hand go - his breath hitching when those warm fingers wrap around his thigh, thumb pressing down on the inside of his leg where he's the most sensible. He bites down on the exposed part of Juyeon's shoulder and the hand in his hair tightens its grip.

Juyeon has him figured out.

He licks at the dents his teeth left, kissing at the abused skin. Juyeon humms close to his ear and loses his hold on his hair. Sunwoo kisses along his shoulder and lifts his head when he cannot reach more but instead of kissing over the well defined muscles in Juyeon's arm he leans closer and kisses him on the lips.

Juyeon cradles his face just like he did before, and Sunwoo knows he will never get used to the feeling.

Sangyeon returns ten minutes later, plastic bag in his hand full of fresh vegetables and meat. I thought we should make _kalguksu_ for lunch tomorrow, is what he says when Juyeon asks about the content of the bag. He hums again against Sunwoo's forehead, warm breath tickling and Sunwoo catches from the corner of his eyes the soft smile Sangyeon sends him before turning the engine on, driving past the harsh neon lights of the market.

Sunwoo falls asleep halfway and only wakes up when the chilly air of August nips at the exposed skin of his legs. He's carried bridal style by Juyeon, arm secured under the back of his knees and around his shoulder, face buried into his chest.

He wants to ask Juyeon to put him down. He is perfectly capable of walking on his own but then realizes slowly that he's missing his shoes and the thought of walking bare feet on the warm but dirty concrete makes him uncomfortable. Sunwoo twists his fingers tighter into the material of Juyeon's black muscle tee, filling his lungs with the overwhelming scent of his cologne that smells oddly like lime and salty ocean air and something he cannot name right now.

"Time to wake up, sunshine," Juyeon whispers into his ear before he's let down slow, feet touching the cold marble floor. He’s still drowsy from his short nap and it takes a while for him to look around and notices that he's standing in the middle of their faintly lit kitchen. 

"I think you should take a shower, gorgeous. Your lips are turning purple."

He only realizes now, after Juyeon spoke those words that he's indeed cold, goosebumps erupting along his legs and the natural healthy color of his nails is fading into violet. His hands are shaking but it's not because of the cold.

Sangyeon shows him the bathroom, gives him a clean towel and leaves him with a small smile and the ghost touch of his fingers along Sunwoo's cheek.

He leaves his clothes on the floor next to the tub and steps under the shower, warm water pulling him slowly out of the haze inside his head.

The longer he stands there the more conscious he becomes of his surroundings and the situation he is in. The longer he thinks about what's going to happen after he's out of the shower the faster his heart beats. He has thought about this so many times but the fact that it's actually going to happen makes him nervous.

He's not prude. He enjoys sex just as much as the next sexually active person and he has had his fair share of unique experiences. This is not his first time taking part in a threesome and definitely not his first time getting taken apart — _but_ it's the first time he's doing it with the people he lusts and longs for and that leaves him hyperaware and hypersensitive.

Sunwoo pushes his head under the water, counts to ten and then slows his heartbeat by paying attention to his breathing. His hands are still cold where he holds them over his chest, but he is fully awake now.

Someone knocks on the door. He probably spent too much time with his thoughts.

"Come in." He realizes late that he should have said that he's out in five minutes.

"Are you okay or do you need saving?" the edge of Juyeon's voice is dripping with amusement and for the second time that night Sunwoo risks it and pulls the shower door open for the other to stare at his naked body shamelessly. And Juyeon does stare.

He stares at the red peony tattoo on his arm bleeding into black above his elbow then fading to gray on his shoulder. He stares at the blue and mauve patches blooming under his rib cage where he was hit at the house party. 

Even though he's familiar with Sunwoo's legs he still lets his gaze slide down the long limbs before lifting his gaze higher, completely ignoring his already half hard cock. Juyeon's eyes widen and Sunwoo grins at him, bringing his hand to his chest, tugging at the silver jewelry pierced through his nipples. He plays with it aimlessly, enjoying how those obsidian orbs become even darker than before.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to save me."

Sunwoo thinks he's rather stupid acting so brave and shameless before this man who's ready to devour him entirely but the thrill sends shivers down his spine, heat burning along it and he gets drunk on how fast he can shatter Juyeon's patience into tiny shards. 

He's ready for the consequences, even though his heart beats like a maniac in his chest, hands still shaking. He doesn't know if it's from excitement or anxiety, but he welcomes them both with a grin that almost splits his face in half when Juyeon lifts him up by the back of his thighs, pushing him against the wall and kisses him. It's wet and sloppy and painful how he bites into Sunwoo's lips, nails sinking into the soft flesh of his thighs. It's more teeth than tongue but Sunwoo clings to him desperately, moaning his name when he attaches his lips to the side of his neck, thighs tightening their hold around Juyeon's waist.

When Sunwoo scratches down his back from the pleasure building inside, that's when the older man slows down, licking at the fresh set of bites on his neck before letting him go.

"You make me go insane," he whispers into Sunwoo's ear, pulling back to look at him properly.

His hair is wet, drenched muscle tee clinging to his body and Sunwoo can decipher the prominent shape of his abs under the fabric. He wants to touch, but Juyeon grips his wrist and pulls him close, their lips almost touching. "The bedroom is down the hall. Go," he whispers, before pulling Sunwoo completely out of the shower, shutting the door behind him.

Sunwoo is halfway there when he realizes that he’s naked, water dripping down his body and pooling on the floor under his feet. He hears the distant shuffle of bedsheets, and swallowing his embarrassment he takes those couple of steps until he stands on the doorstep. 

Sangyeon looks up from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, lips agape when he catches Sunwoo’s lean body leaning against the doorframe. He doesn't have to speak for Sunwoo to approach him, the way he leans back on his hands is enough for the younger to know that he can do anything.

Sunwoo sits down on Sangyeon's lap and kisses him right away, circling his long arms around the older man's neck. Sangyeon kisses him like long time lovers do, and Sunwoo melts into the touch of his warm hands over the small of his back. He kisses him until his lips are numb, probes them open gently, slipping his tongue effortlessly in his mouth while his hands move in a soothing motion across his back, building heat under his skin.

Sangyeon separates their lips and Sunwoo bends down to kiss along his jaw and neck, body becoming tense when the other wraps a hand around his leaking cock. He thrust his hips into the touch as he keeps sucking and biting on the unblemished skin of Sangyeon's neck, moaning quietly when he starts to jerk him off slowly.

Before he can whine and complain, Sangyeon takes his hand away, inspecting how the precum drips down his fingers. Sunwoo sees it disappear behind his back, Sangyeon pushing the first finger knuckle deep inside him.

His body automatically clenches on it, but Sangyeon helps him through it, hand moving in a circle on the small of his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Eventually his muscles lose from their tight form and Sunwoo lets him thrust it in and out, occasionally hooking his finger inside him, pressing on a bundle of sensitive nerve that has the younger whine into the crook of his neck.

Sunwoo can feel sweat dripping down his face when Sangyeon eases in a second finger. The stretch is small but perfectly enough to make him squirm in the hold. He pants against the damp skin of Sangyeon's neck, breathe hitching when he starts to scissor them, stretching the tight muscles that keep clenching around them. Sunwoo twists his fingers into Sangyeon's shirt and moans loudly when he presses firmly against his prostate, sending small sparks of pleasure tingling across his body.

“You’re such a lovely sight, gorgeous.” Juyeon’s voice is deep in his ear, wet hands on his waist as he kisses along his spine before removing his touch. Sunwoo is so deeply infused in the overwhelming feeling of Sangyeon’s fingers on and inside him, he clearly missed when Juyeon came out from the shower. 

“Looks like I have to take care of myself, alone,” it comes out as a complaint, but Sunwoo has learned tonight that Juyeon is just like that, and he doesn’t need to be taken seriously. He looks perfectly capable of doing whatever he wants, he has no doubt in that. A whine here and small joke there but that’s all it is. The kind of person who has to be just a little bit dramatic before eventually getting the work done. Executed perfectly. 

It slightly irks Sunwoo how composed Juyeon is in every situation. There is probably more under the surface but they are in no such relationship where the other would show a more vulnerable side of himself. Sunwoo knows he can’t get it, and it still annoys him. 

“I would help you love but my hands are pretty occupied,” Sangyeon chuckles next to Sunwoo’s ear, fingers slipping out and then in but this time it’s three, and it makes his spine curve, chest pressed tight against Sangyeon’s. There’s a hand around his throat, slender fingers under his chin tilting his head back and Juyeon pushes his hair back before kissing his forehead. 

This gentleness is also driving him insane. They move around him like he’s a priceless fine-china, and he hates how easily they have figured him out. 

“Don’t worry. I’m a big boy and it’s not the first time I have to play with myself.”

This too. This idle banter between them. This is what makes him the most jealous of them. This is what he wants but can never get. _How pathetic._

“Then put on a show, Juyeonie. Show us how prettily you play with yourself.”

Sunwoo hates him. Hates how composed he is, how easily he can command the other around while he’s three fingers inside him. He clenches around him intentionally, tightening his muscles as much as he can and the way Sangyeon’s nails dig into his hip is more than satisfactory. 

“Playing dirty, baby?”

Before Sunwoo can answer, Juyeon huffs a laugh behind him. 

“Oh, he does. But it just keeps me going back for more. Am I right, gorgeous?”

Sunwoo doesn’t know what to expect but Juyeon inserting his finger next to Sangyeon’s three is definitely not one. His lips open on a silent scream when he bends it, nails sinking deeper into Sangyeon’s back. “But you're not the only one who can play this.”

Sangyeon chuckles, but swats Juyeon’s hand away. “Get to work, love.”

Sunwoo feels the bed dip under Juyeon’s weight and he turns his head towards him, resting his cheek on Sangyeon’s shoulder as he takes in everything, stare stuck on the bottle of lube and the glass dildo he’s holding in his hand. It’s long and pretty, with a dark red glass heart on the top. It’s slightly thicker than the model he saw a couple of days before while online shopping, and it makes his face feel just a little bit warmer at the thought of having it inside himself or getting to see Juyeon using it on himself. 

He’s completely relaxed in Sangyeon’s hold, muscles loosen up and he barely squirms when those fingers press gently inside him, so it takes him by surprise when the older man stands up, lifting Sunwoo with himself before turning around and putting him back on the bed, leaning close to him as he undos the buttons on his jeans. “Did you think that you’re going to be the only one enjoying the show, doll?”

The sheets are cold against his heated skin, but he ignores it for the sake of watching the man above him undress . “Go and sit in front of him.” And Sunwoo doesn’t waste any second, getting on all four to reach the middle of the bed and sit prettily in front of Juyeon who’s busy coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube. 

Juyeon grins at him, taking the bottle in his dry hand and holding it out for Sunwoo. It’s definitely not for him, he’s sure about that when he feels Sangyeon’s naked body pressed against his back, one arm reaching out past him to grab the lube. 

“Lift your hips for me,” he says, hands smoothing up and down Sunwoo’s thighs before settling around his hips. Sunwoo bends forward, pressing his face into the soft sheets. 

He hisses at the first cold touch against his sensitive hole, but lets Sangyeon’s fingers slide in and out smoothly, stretching him even further. It’s nice, but not enough. 

“Would you … please?” he groans, thrusting his hips back on those fingers, but the friction is still small. “ _Please._ ”

“As you wish, baby.”

Sunwoo starts to think that he has these men wrapped around his little fingers just like they do. 

“When was the last time you have done something with anyone?” it an easy question yet it annoys him. It only enhances the feeling of being unwanted, and it aches deep inside him. 

“Why does that matter?” he bites back. He doesn’t want them to go slow on him just because his last fuck was three months ago. An unpleasant one on top of everything. 

Sangyeon leans over him, and Sunwoo can feel his cock press softly between his asscheeks. He chuckles into his ear and then whispers the words loud enough so that even Juyeon hears them.

“Because I want to fuck you raw and come inside your tight little hole. So don’t be stubborn and answer my question.” It’s like a short circuit, leaving him breathless, barely holding himself back from thrusting back onto the body that cages him. 

“I’m clean,” he whimpers under the weight of Sangyeon’s words. 

“Good boy.”

The warmth of his body disappears and Sunwoo almost whines at the loss, but then Sangyeon thrusts his entire cock inside him with one swift move and he chokes on air, - but before he can catch his breath again, Sangyeon pulls him up by the waist, getting them pressed tight, chest against back. 

Fingers find their way over his throat, capturing his chin, making him look forward. Sangyeon doesn't move, letting Sunwoo get used to the stretch while holding his head, so he can look only at Juyeon and nothing else. But instead of relaxing and loosening his muscles, he clenches harder at the sight of the other slowly thrusting the pretty toy inside himself. There is a faint blush on the high of Juyeon's cheekbone, pearls of sweat glistening on his forehead as he pushes the dildo deeper inside himself and Sunwoo doesn't know if he had ever seen someone so pretty like him. It's only a matter of seconds when he realizes that the composed personality is slowly fading. _Melting._

"Have you ever seen someone more gorgeous than him?" Sangyeon whispers to him, warm breath tickling his ear. The hand on his waist slides over his stomach, presses down subtly and Sunwoo whimpers at the delicate pressure, shaking his head from left to right.

"No," he manages to say, stare heavy on how Juyeon plays with the toy, randomly slowing and speeding up the pace of his thrust, back arching prettily, chest pushed out, hard muscles contracting under skin. "No."

Juyeon is just too much to be expressed in words.

"Are - are you enjoying the show, gorgeous?"

Yet Juyeon calls him gorgeous, like Sunwoo is more than average. He slips on syllables, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, chest heaving with the erratic movements of his wrist pushing the dildo inside himself with fervour. 

It drowns on him slowly that he wants to see Juyeon get wrecked completely. He is so pretty right now. Sunwoo thinks he would be almost ethereal if he would give up everything and just surrender to the pleasures and touches of others.

Juyeon's ragged breathing brings his thoughts back and Sunwoo leans back against Sangyeon's chest, letting his head fall on the older man's shoulder as he whispers into his ear.

"He would look more gorgeous with your cock inside him, next to that pretty toy."

Sangyeon curses low and Sunwoo can feel him twitch inside him. He grins, lips curving as he looks back at Juyeon, chuckling when the other’s eyes widen as he catches his satisfied expression. “I want to see how you take him apart,” he continues to whisper, but this time loud enough to be heard. Juyeon comes with a loud moan at those words, cum spattered over his chest which rises and falls with every breath he takes.

“You are playing dirty again, pretty boy.”

“You like it though. Didn’t hear you complain yet.”

Juyeon huffs a laugh at that, hands reaching down between his shaking legs. Sunwoo holds his breath back, waiting for Sangyeon to do something about it. 

“Keep that inside, love.”

Juyeon looks up at them, hand left in midair, mouth slightly open. Sunwoo can pinpoint the exact moment Juyeon realizes what they are up to. “No fucking way,” he says, falling back on his calves, cautious with the toy still inside him. “You can’t be serious,” he laughs, an incredulous expression on his face. 

“I can hear from here how excited you are about the idea, Juyeonie,” Sangyeon teases and Sunwoo is astonished by how the blush on Juyeon’s face deepens into a dark red shade in seconds, his spent cock twitching with interest. 

“Gonna fuck him stupid, right? Make him beg and whine for his next orgasm. Fuck him like this when he’s still raw and sensitive,” he makes even himself moan at his words. But the thought turns him on harder, a pleased feeling of satisfaction coiling inside his chest at how easily he twists these two around. 

He lifts himself up, hole clenching around nothing when Sangyeon pulls out. It should feel embarrassing but he’s way past that, thrill covering all his senses. Sangyeon tugs him close by the hand he has around his neck, kissing him hard, biting at his lips before letting him go. “I’m not done with you, pretty thing.”

“I know. Now go and put on a show for me, _handsome._ ”

Sangyeon laughs wholeheartedly and Sunwoo catches Juyeon smiling at them from the corner of his eyes. He engraves it in the back of his memory and ignores the fluttering of his heart. 

Juyeon gets an all four, pushing his hips into the touch with his face pressed into the sheets. Sunwoo watches attentively how Sangyeon slides his hands up and down his sides, before pulling the toy out then thrusting it back just as fast making Juyeon moan under him. 

“How many fingers did you use in the shower?”

“Four,” he whimpers back when Sangyeon keeps abusing his prostate, his breath coming out louder, hips pushing back to create more friction. 

“Then how about two more, baby?” he asks as he squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers and without waiting for an answer he pushes them inside Juyeon’s hole alongside the glass toy. Sunwoo’s stomach tightens, chills running down his spine at the cry the older man lets out, fingers twisting uselessly into the bedsheets. 

He crawls closer to them, watching with bright eyes how Sangyeon’s fingers keep the tight ring of muscles stretched while his other hand keeps thrusting the dildo inside. And Juyeon keeps moaning louder and louder until Sangyeon has four fingers inside him, lube dripping down his thighs. 

Sunwoo feels like he could come untouched from the sight of Sangyeon stretching Juyeon wide open with four fingers, the skin around it a pale shade of pink.

“Juyeon?”

“Please put it inside and fuck me before I do it myself.”

“As you wish, my love,” he chuckles before looking at Sunwoo. “Hold it a little bit for me, pretty.”

Sunwoo reaches for the heart shaped part on the top of the toy, holding it while Sangyeon wraps a hand around his cock and pushes it slowly inside Juyeon. He stops breathing for the very second Juyeon’s body becomes rigid at the pressure that’s tearing him apart only to have the coiling heat inside his stomach swirl faster and tighter when the other lets out the most obscene sounds Sunwoo has ever heard. 

“You’re sucking me in so right, baby.” It’s the first time Sunwoo notices how affected Sangyeon is, hand sliding up and down in a soothing manner over Juyeon’s back, standing still and holding back until he adjusts. Sunwoo marvels at the patience they have for each other. 

“Move.”

And just like at a snap of a finger, the serenity of the moment snaps and he gets sucked in by the way their bodies shift with precise moves against each other. It’s a perfect mix of wet noises, skin slapping against skin, muffled moans and heavy grunts. He watches mesmerized how desperately Juyeon clenches around Sangyeon’s cock and the glass dildo at the same time, back arching gorgeously because it probably feels insanely good. _He wants it too._ Now that he has seen what it does to Juyeon, Sunwoo _craves_ it too.

Sunwoo desires for it. Wants to feel just as good as Juyeon does right now, thighs trembling, spit running down his chin, cheeks burning with blush and Sangyeon’s name on his lips like a prayer. 

“I want it,” he lets his thoughts run loud without getting to properly think about them.

“What do you want, pretty boy?”

Sangyeon slows down his thrusts, hips moving languidly as he looks at him properly after he pushes the wet strands out of his face with one hand, the other keeping the dildo inside Juyeon.

“I want both of you. I want both of you inside me, like _that._ ”

Out of nowhere Sangyeon growls, and Sunwoo’s eyes widen for a second before softening. 

“You want that too right, Ju? That’s why you are clenching around me so hard. You want to be inside the tight little hole of _our_ pretty boy,” he chuckles, leaning towards Sunwoo, lips almost touching. “Let me finish with him baby and then we are all yours,” he says, pecking him tenderly on the lips before pulling back and hastening his pace with such a force it rocks Juyeon closer to the headboard. 

Sunwoo’s vibrating with excitement, watching Juyeon come undone under Sangyeon. The arc of his spine becomes deeper and he moans so loud it almost echoes in the room. Sangyeon’s thrusts become faster and harsher. They come at the same time and Sunwoo thinks it’s the hottest thing he has ever seen. Sangyeon fucks him through his orgasms and the younger just drinks in the helpless little sounds Juyeon makes. 

Before pulling out, Sangyeon turns to him abruptly with his arm extended, finger pointing somewhere behind Sunwoo. “Be a good boy and bring me a plug from that drawer over there. Juyeonie likes the shiny ones.”

Sunwoo’s brain short circuits but his limbs move on autopilot, bare feet on the ground as reaches the drawer, pulling it out to inspect its content, eyes stuck on the shiniest butt plug. He takes it without thinking, the weight pleasant in his hold.

“What am I, huh?” Juyeon complains half heartedly while watching Sunwoo as he hands Sangyeon the toy. 

“My favorite cum slut,” he says, leaning down and meeting Juyeon’s lips in the middle. Juyeon laughs into the kiss and the sound of it tickles Sunwoo’s ears in the softest way possible.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he bites back with an exasperated roll of his eyes before he smiles into the next kiss. 

Sangyeon leans back, hand keeping his lower body pressed into the sheets as he slowly pulls out and inserts the plug, Sunwoo watching how Juyeon’s hole tightens around it immediately. “Pretty.”

“ _The prettiest._ ”

Sunwoo can’t argue with that. 

Sangyeon cups the side of his face, thumb smoothing under his eye and Sunwoo leans into the touch. “Get on all four next to him, pretty boy. I want to eat you out before we do anything else.” And he pushes Sunwoo’s head softly to the side until he lets his body fall completely onto the cold sheets.

Sunwoo looks at Juyeon, smiles when the other chuckles at him, intertwining their hands between themselves. “He’s going to make you feel so good, gorgeous. That tongue and those lips, fuck. He’s going to make you scream so loud.”

He feels arms around his middle, letting Sangyeon pull him up until he’s on his knees. 

And he makes Sunwoo _scream._ Opens his cheeks apart, licking a fat strip over his hole before sticking his tongue inside, moving it in and out without mercy. Sunwoo’s empty hand twists into the sheets while the one holding Juyeon’s tighten their hold, nails cutting into the soft flesh. It’s wet and filthy, he feels spit running down the back of his thighs and he gets turned on, cock impossible hard at the slurping noises Sangyeon makes when he collects the saliva on his tongue only to push it back inside his hole. 

Juyeon pushes the wet strands of hair out of his face, his hand cold against Sunwoo’s forehead. “I know it feels incredible, but don’t come just yet. I want to open you up for the both of us,” he says, wiping a single tear from the corner of his eyes. “You’d look absolutely amazing stretched out around my fist.”

Sangyeon moans against his hole at Juyeon’s words and Sunwoo loses the power in his knees at the sensation bouncing around his body. He falls forward and lets them manhandle him how in the position they want. 

Juyeon takes hold of his legs as he settles behind him and Sangyeon lets him rest his head on his thigh. Juyeon starts with two fingers, never letting Sunwoo get used to it before scissoring them, adding a third finger when he sees that he can take more.

“He takes three fingers so well, but he’s also so tight, fuck. You’re like a dream come true, baby.”

At the fourth finger Sunwoo’s body becomes still, breathing a little bit faster. Juyeon stretches him thoroughly, using enough lube to let the slide be as smooth as possible. His knuckles brushing and getting stuck on the rim make him feel things like he never did before. At the next thrust he lets his whole hand slide in and he’s way more than knuckles deep inside Sunwoo.

It burns from how good it is. It literally feels like being teared apart, muscles in spasm around Juyeon’s fist and it makes him want to push him away but at the same time he really wants to experience the same feeling of insanity. The stretch brings tears to his eyes, body rigid and still but he ignores all of this for the feather-light kisses Juyeon leaves along his spine and for the way Sangyeon runs his fingers through his hair. 

“You are taking it so well, baby.”

The praise makes him blush, burying his face deeper in Sangyeon’s thigh, trying hard not to bite at the soft, sunkissed skin. He doesn’t know how long they stay like this but his body relaxes eventually and when Juyeon starts to move his fist in slow rotating motions a million tiny sparks erupt in the back of his mind, body melting with the immense amount of pleasure he feels. He’s drooling on Sangyeon’s thigh, making these absolutely filthy little noises as Juyeon’s knuckles brush against all the sensitive areas inside him. It feels absolutely insane. 

“You feel so good, _darlin’_. I can’t wait to finally be inside you.”

Sunwoo knows he’s completely out of mind when he pushes back against him, letting the knuckles brush ever deeper inside him, hole clenching around Juyeon’s wrist but he hopes it’s enough of a sign for them because right now no matter how hard he tries he just can’t form words. 

Juyeon chuckles above him, dry hand settling on the small of his back as he slowly starts to pull his other hand out, and Sunwoo feels like he would come from just how good it feels when the knuckles get stuck behind the rim. He moans loudly when Juyeon extracts his hand entirely, biting gently into Sangyeon’s thigh, lips shiny and wet with saliva. 

Juyeon lifts him by the hold he has around his waist, pressing Sunwoo’s back against his chest and lets them fall backwards until his back hits the plush material of the headboard. 

“Turn around,” he whispers into his ear and Sunwoo does it with shaking limbs. “Hi, gorgeous.” Juyeon smiles at him when Sunwoo looks at him and the younger thinks he might be already in love with him. He waits patiently while the other coats his fingers with lube before wrapping them around his cock, smearing it over the entire length. “It’s all yours, baby,” the other giggles when he catches him looking and Sunwoo can feel the burning rise inside him. 

Juyeon rests his hands on his hips when he’s done, nudging him closer. Sunwoo braces himself on the man’s shoulder, letting his body down gently, Juyeon’s cock slides inside him with ease, reaching deeper than his hand did. He breaths in and out slowly, breathing already ragged by the strain, but Juyeon is there for him, hands smoothing down his side and his back, whispering praises into his ear.

“Fuck, you both look so beautiful right now,” and Sunwoo doesn’t know when Sangyeon got closer but he can feel the warm of his body surrounding him and the excitement in him reaches higher. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer.”

“Next time.”

He might be hallucinating, those words feeling almost real to him, almost too good to be true. _Next time._ He knows it won’t happen but still lets himself be deluded. Right now it won’t hurt that much like the next time he comes down from this high. 

“Ready for another one, pretty boy?”

“Please,” and he arches his back for the other, burying his face into the crook of Juyeon’s neck. 

He doesn’t know what he expected but this is an entirely different kind of _madness_. He’s panting hard by the time Sangyeon’s entire length is inside him, Juyeon’s fingers digging into the flesh of his hips, almost growling into his ear when Sunwoo’s body clamps around them. 

“You feel so good, baby. Where have you been all our life?”

Sunwoo can’t decipher at this point which one of them is talking to him, all his senses full with the feeling of getting taken apart. The friction around his walls leaves his lips open in a silent scream, nails sinking deeper into Juyeon’s shoulder when Sangyeon pulls out slowly before thrusting back just as cautiously, hands steady on his waist. 

He hears a mixture of moans and grunts and the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin but all he can do is just hold tighter into the man before him, biting down hard on his shoulder before he loses his sanity. 

Sangyeon increases the pace of his thrusts, his grip on Sunwoo getting harsher and it will bruise but he doesn’t care. He simply can’t bring himself to care as the man above him fucks into his hole with firm and determined thrusts, sending him closer and closer to the edge. There are white spots flickering before his closed eyes and he whimpers when Sangyeon relentlessly abuses his prostate and Sunwoo lets them use his body however they want. He lets the pleasure surge through his veins, heating and melting his insides like liquid gold. 

He _feels._ Feels sweat dripping down his spine and forehead. Feels blunt nails digging into his waist and hips. Feels Juyeon’s low praises vibrating against his skin. Feels the taste of iron on his tongue and the taste of salt in the corner of his lips. Feels their cocks inside him twitch against each other, stretching him so wide he forgets to breath for a second or two. 

Juyeon takes one of his hands off his shoulder and guides it over his stomach and Sunwoo opens his eyes to look at their intertwined hands pressing down on the slight bulge, and they groan at the same time. Pressing down even harsher, it makes Juyeon thrust his hips into the ghost touch. 

“I thought the both of you have learned to behave till this point.”

If it’s possible, Sangyeon starts to move even faster and Sunwoo thinks he will come any minute from now on, but Juyeon wraps his fingers around his cock, smearing the precum and starts to jerk him off while thrusting into the wet heat of his hole. 

His orgasm hits him full when they press against his prostate at the same time, clenching down hard on them, cum splattering all over their joint bodies. He wants to flow in this feeling forever but his body is tired and his mind shuts off, eyes rolling back into his head as consciousness slips from between his hands. The last thing he feels is the warm liquid dripping down the back of his thighs as they come inside him, soft kiss pressed to his forehead before everything fades into black. 

He wakes at one point in the middle of the night to a room covered in pitch darkness, his body tired and aching. He inspects his surroundings, how he is cuddled from both sides, lean arms around his waist, legs tangled under the sheets. Sunwoo knows he will regret it, but he lets his head fall back on the pillow. He’s asleep in seconds. 

Morning finds him disoriented, suffocating under the heat of the blankets thrown haphazardly over his body. He sticks his leg out from under the sheets, chilly morning air biting away at the warmth of his skin. A window is open somewhere, and he can hear the faint chatter coming from down the street - it makes him wonder how long he has been sleeping. His usual mornings are never this loud, in fact his mornings are almost always silent.

He sits up, bracing himself on his palms against the pillow that was under his head, sheets pooling in his lap and only then does he feel the dull ache pulsating in his lower back. He sucks the silver jewelry in between his lips, swallowing a small groan that works its way up from his throat. _They_ really took him apart just like he wanted. Sadly he's going to be the one putting himself back together, - that's what the cold empty spaces around him are pointing at. He was left alone, in the middle of an empty queen size bed, expensive sheets covering his naked body. A fucked out, prettily bruised body he has to pick up and put back together. _Is this what he really wanted?_

No, this is not what he wanted, but it's the most he can get from it.

So he stretches his back, lifting his arms up high, letting the satisfying pop of bones echo in the room and in his ear. He lets the pain in his lower back and under his rib cage prolong, bloom on his consciousness until there are small black dots in the corner of his vision. He lets go of everything he holds back, shoulder crumbling forward. He wipes away the tears from the corner of his eyes and gets out of bed.

Sunwoo finds his hoodie and jeans neatly folded on a chair, clean underwear on top of the pile. Such a nice and civil way to tell someone to just fuck off, - he has to laugh but he can only chuckle and hiccup.

He dresses up quickly, automatic just like it's a task he has to do every single day and ignores the slight burn of the fabric against his abused skin. When he turns around, he catches the sight of the glass dildo and the almost half empty bottle of lube, but before everything from this night can come back to bite and choke him to tears, he tears the bedroom door open and leaves.

He makes his way down the hall, barely remembering where the front door is. He has to pass through the kitchen to reach the door and that's when he hears the small conversation, low and soft voices filtering through the hallway.

He wills his heart to slow down at the million thoughts running through his mind as he steps into the kitchen, the sight making him stop in his tracks, and tears swell in the corner of his eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Sangyeon and Juyeon are sitting at the table that is packed with food, coffee cups in their hands as they talk but they stop as soon as they notice Sunwoo.

There are three empty plates on the table and Sunwoo cannot help the feeling that tightens around his chest and he finally lets the tears flow. _They don't want him gone. At least not yet._ And he will cling to the feeling until it ends.

He can feel lean arms caging him to a warm body, then a kiss on his forehead before they envelope him entirely. He hears his name whispered gently into his ears, slender fingers threading through his hair and he lets himself go, melting entirely into the touch.

_He is going to be okay. They are going to be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/soluvlly) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sangjuist)


End file.
